Hechizo de Amor
by YulienN
Summary: Pasaron unos minutos y la profesora entro tranquilamente, detrás de ella entro un chico, su tono de piel era demasiado blanco, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul marino y su cabello era casi dorado. No pude evitar quedarme embobado mirando al jovencito, en un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, el me sonrió de una forma demasiado linda, tanto que me hizo sonreír también, solo espe


**Descubriendo mis poderes y el amor**

Les contare mi historia, algo romántica debo admitir, pero bastante entretenida. Bueno, primero he de presentarme, mi nombre es Ulises Stone, tengo 18 años y soy bisexual. ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos? Pues no deberían estarlo, cualquiera es bisexual en estos días. Sigamos, soy alto y delgado, creo que mido un metro ochenta; en fin, soy albino y mi carácter es bastante tranquilo y relajado, un tipo bastante normal debo admitir, pero les aseguro que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Comenzare a contar desde la mañana en que todo comenzó, cuando yo era un tierno niño de 16 años, bueno no era nada tierno, pero ya me entienden. Desperté a las 6:30 y me levante, fui al baño a lavar mi cara y mis dientes, luego de ponerme mi uniforme para la escuela, baje para desayunar y encontré a mis padres desayunando, me senté junto a ellos y me serví un vaso de jugo; como de costumbre ellos ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, mi padre, George Stone, leía su periódico ignorando a toda forma de vida a su alrededor, debo decirles que en realidad no es mi padre, si no mi padrastro; por otra parte mi madre, Gina Harreen, hablaba por teléfono, ella me había contado que mi verdadero padre la había dejado cuando yo era apenas un bebé, pero la verdad esas cosas no me interesaban mucho. Así eran todas las mañanas en mi casa.

Cuando termine mi jugo mi madre y mi padre se levantaron para ir a sus respectivos empleos. Mi padre era abogado y mi madre era psiquiatra, ambos siempre estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar que tenían un hijo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso. Me levante también, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta, me despedí vagamente de mi madre que subía a su auto y me encamine a la escuela.

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegue a mi salón de clases, solté un suspiro al ver lo alborotados que estaban mis compañeros, me parecían demasiado inmaduros, aunque quizá yo era maduro y centrado debido a que mis padres no me prestaban mucha atención; en todo caso pasé y me senté en donde me sentaba desde que empezaron las clases. Pasaron unos minutos y la profesora entro tranquilamente, detrás de ella entro un chico, su tono de piel era demasiado blanco, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul marino y su cabello era casi dorado. No pude evitar quedarme embobado mirando al jovencito, en un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, el me sonrió de una forma demasiado linda, tanto que me hizo sonreír también, solo esperaba no parecer tan tonto como me sentía. Luego de unos minutos la profesora habló, yo sacudí un poco mi cabeza saliendo de mi ensoñación

-chicos, él es su nuevo compañero… Zamael Jones…- dijo mi profesora y mi mente repitió el nombre del joven como un eco. Luego de eso mire mi cuaderno y dibuje unas rayitas con mi bolígrafo para distraerme. Pero casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando escuche lo siguiente que dijo.

-Señor Jones… puede sentarse junto al Señor Stone…- dijo la maestra, yo la mire incrédulo, entonces recordé que yo era el único que no tenia compañero de banco. El chico asintió y se acerco a donde yo estaba, se sentó a mi lado, y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y luego miré al frente para prestar atención a la profesora. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, yo estaba muy sereno, pero me estaba comenzando a aburrir. En ese momento sonó la campana para el almuerzo, guarde mis cosas y me levanté, pero la profesora se me acerco.

-Señor Stone… ¿podría mostrarle la escuela a su nuevo compañero?...- me pregunto la mujer, yo solo asentí con tranquilidad y metí las manos en los bolsillos. El joven se levantó y me siguió hacia la puerta, salimos y comenzamos a caminar.

-Entonces… ¿eres Zamael?...- le pregunto sin mucho interés, pues note que no era tan deslumbrante su apariencia, ahora que lo tenía cerca parecía un chico completamente normal.

-S-Si… ¿y tú eres?...- me preguntó, me extraño el leve temblor que sentí en su voz, pero no le di importancia y respondí su pregunta.

-Yo soy Ulises…- le dije sonriéndole con tranquilidad, mientras llegábamos a la biblioteca. Entramos allí, supuse que no hacía falta decirle que era ese lugar, así que solo espere a que dijera algo.

-Es una linda biblioteca…- me dijo sonriendo con una pizca de alegría en la mirada, yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa. Luego de eso salimos de allí y lo lleve hacia el comedor, ninguno de los dos teníamos hambre, así que lo lleve a conocer los baños, eso fue lo último del recorrido, por lo que decidimos volver a clases. En esa hora nos tocaba Deportes, así que lleve a mi nuevo compañero hacia el gimnasio de la escuela y luego lo lleve hacia los vestidores. Allí estaban los uniformes, alguien había dejado uno en su casillero, el solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, yo lo mire algo sorprendido, pero luego me gire dándole la espalda y comencé a cambiarme. Cuando termine de vestirme sal sin mirarlo y lo espere afuera, me apoye en la puerta esperando a que saliera. Pasaron unos minutos y salió ya con su uniforme.

-bien… vamos…- le dije comenzando a caminar hacia el gimnasio. El me siguió tranquilamente, pero al llegar allí sentí un ambiente extraño, se sentía un aire pesado, como s algo malo fuera a suceder. Mire a las gradas y vi un joven encapuchado, solo levante una ceja extrañado, pero la verdad ese joven emanaba un aura perturbadora, podía sentir que me observaba aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos.

Mire la cancha y vi muchos balones tirados en la cancha, el entrenador anuncio que jugaríamos al balón prisionero, yo solté de cansancio. Formamos los equipos y cuando estuvimos listos el entrenador sonó su silbato y el partido comenzó. Los del equipo contrario comenzaron a tomar las pelotas y a arrojarlas, yo las esquivaba sin problemas, pero vi que ya habían tirado a tres de mi equipo. Tome dos pelotas y las arroje dándole a dos de ellos, el capitán del equipo contrario frunció el ceño y arrojó un pelota, esa le dio en la barriga a mi nuevo compañero; yo sentí que me hervía la sangre de furia, Zamael cayó de rodillas agarrándose el abdomen. No sé qué pasó en ese momento, pero sentí una descarga de energía en las manos, las levante un poco y vi que las pelotas se levantaban del piso también, creo que se levantaron como cuatro o cinco, sentí una brisa algo fuerte en el lugar, me volví y vi que mi compañero me miraba algo asustado. Luego volví a mirar a los del otro equipo y empuje mis manos con fuerza hacia ellos, entonces las pelotas que flotaban en el aire siguieron en el movimiento de mis manos y golpearon a cinco de ellos dejándolos estampados en la pared. Solo quedaron en pie el capitán y un chico que me miraba aterrado, tenía las manos temblorosas y parecía que saldría corriendo. Levante un dedo y ellos se elevaron como unos diez centímetros en el aire, vinieron hacia mí, me miraban muertos de miedo, yo los mire a ambos.

-largo de aquí…- les dije y baje mi dedo, los chicos cayeron al suelo, luego se levantaron y salieron corriendo. Cuando los vi salir del gimnasio sentí que la brisa se detenía, baje mis manos y me sentía confundido, no entendía que había pasado, ¿cómo había hecho todo eso?, me mire las manos, luego mire a Zamael que aun estaba sentado en el piso y me miraba asustado, me agache a su lado.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?...- le pregunte, él negó con la cabeza.

-n-no lo sé… ¿qué hiciste?...- me seguía mirando confundido y asustado. Entonces escuche una risa macabra que venía desde las gradas, nos giramos y vimos a ese joven encapuchado de antes, se levantó y pude ver como estaba vestido, tenía una túnica negra que lo hacía parecer la muerte, yo levanté una ceja y tomé a Zamael de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse, vi como mis compañeros de equipo salían corriendo. Volví a mirar al joven de negro, saco sus manos de la túnica y en su mano derecha pude ver una especie de bastón brillante que era casi de la altura de su dueño, yo no podía estar más confundido.

-jajaja… qué bueno que te encuentro Ulises…- me dijo con su risa perturbadora, me estremecí, ¿Cómo es que sabia mi nombre? -…sabia que el día en que te enamoraras descubrirás tus poderes… pero lamento decirte que no los conservaras…- siguió hablando con voz tranquila, pero yo sentía la maldad en su ser.

-¿Quién eres y de que estás hablando?...- le pregunte mirándolo enojado.

-Yo soy Higuins…- comenzó a hablar, podía ver la sonrisa macabra, pero su boca era lo único que veía, pues su rostro estaba hundido en la sombra de su capucha. -…y de lo que estoy hablando es de lo que acabas de hacer con las pelotas, pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo todo, debo matarte rápido…- termino de decir y su sonrisa se borró. Luego de eso golpeo el suelo con su largo bastón, abriendo una enorme grita en el suelo, vi como la tierra se abría, tome a Zamael por la cintura y lo jale para comenzar a correr, lo tome de la mano y cuando ya casi llegábamos a la puerta, el joven de la túnica movió su mano haciendo que la puerta se cerrara y quedáramos encerrados. Lo mire enojado y solté unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, luego mire a mi compañero nuevo, este me miraba aterrado, en ese momento, mi desconocido atacante levanto su mano y pude ver que las gradas se elevaban y seguían el movimiento, estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo había hecho con las pelotas hacia unos minutos, Zamael me apretó la mano. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan sínica.

-de verdad lamento que tengas que morir, no lo tomes personal… es solo trabajo…- me dijo y arrojo las gradas contra nosotros, pude ver que mi acompañante cerraba los ojos con fuerza, yo solo me gire y lo abrasé, cubriéndolo para que las gradas golpearan en mi primero, él se aferro a mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, no había sentido ningún golpe, mire a Zamael que estaba abrazado a mí, el me miro con sus mejillas rojas, lo solté y me gire para que había sucedido. Entonces la vi, una chica con un vestido dorado, flotaba de espaldas a nosotros, sus cabellos eran dorados también y parecía que le brillaba la piel, estaba como a veinte centímetros del suelo, mire un poco más allá y vi las gradas tiradas a un lado y hechas trizas.

-¡Artemisa!...- gruñó el oscuro joven mirando enojado a la recién llegada.

-Basta con esto Higuins… no permitiré que lo mates…- dijo ella y movió su mano hacia él, mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo en la pared.

Continuara...


End file.
